


Son´s Of War

by leonardoredfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, War, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardoredfox/pseuds/leonardoredfox
Summary: About a hundred years ago the planet earth was devastated by a great war, the losses were not greater thanks to the new race of people with powers that appeared with a storm, after a hundred years of truce the war is back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

History file

About a hundred years ago, the world was in one of its worst moments. Scarce natural resources, diseases killing thousands of people, high crime rates, among others, then the inevitable happened: war. Countries began to attack each other with the intention of obtaining all the resources, thus guaranteeing power over others, and thanks to this war, the world map was totally redone.

The African continent has been wiped out, with only a few small tribes left living. Europe's territory suffered damage estimated at seventy percent and the remaining countries met in Russia. An American Union was formed, and its base is close to the site of former Canada. Central America is uninhabitable, Brazil has managed to protect almost its entire territory, but the rest of South America and part of the Amazon rainforest have been completely ruined. Japan suffered little loss in territory, but the population was quite small, and Oceania is the only continent for which we have no confirmed numbers.

The destruction would have been much greater if the event that changed everything had not occurred, at the height of the war, a worldwide rain, which lasted exactly one month, somehow created new types of warriors, providing special abilities - or powers - to some soldiers. With these new soldiers, all countries decided to start a truce, with the intention of studying these people with extraordinary skills, and so the peace treaty was created with fair terms for all sides where all the research that helped save the planet was shared. among country scientists. This truce lasted a hundred years.


	2. I

Natasha  
Location: Unknown  
Time: Unknown

"I need to get out of here." Natasha murmured to herself. "Go out and kill everyone on the other side of that door".

Jonas  
Location: Old city of São Paulo  
Time: 12:27

As soon as Jonas entered the bar, he saw that, Augusto, his contact was already waiting for him. Early, as always.

"So, what do you have for me today?" He asked as he sat on the chair.

"The usual, Jonas, wants you to say a few words of encouragement to the army, but you keep denying it ..."

"I will not waste my time talking to men who are certain to die in combat." Jonas motioned with his hand, signaling to the waiter who was there.

"You don't know if they are going to die." Augusto replied.

"There are people with powers who can confirm my theory." Jonas tone was mocking.

"Okay, okay, if you're not going to talk to them, at least do something to show that you're willing to defend us."

"Any suggestion?" He was clearly bored.

"Our intelligence has indications that a fleet of enemy planes is flying over our airspace and you have a license to take them down."

"I need my beer first." 

The waiter arrived with the drinks, Jonas frequented that bar so all the employees knew what he was drinking.

Peter  
Location: Canada's dead zone  
Time: 11:39

"Run, Peter!" It was the last thing Jon said before locking the underground room, leaving Peter, Cloe and Albert. Inside. That was five days ago.

"Are they gone yet?" Albert asks as he paces the room.

"And does that make any difference? Die inside or die outside." Cloe replies, irritated.

The five days there were not easy, in the first two there was a knock on the door, people trying to enter.

"Food and water are running out." Albert comments, rubbing his chin, that for the first time since they enlisted, he had a visible beard shadow.

"The room was designed to open in seven days," Peter replies. "We just need to put up with another forty-eight hours."

"I don't think we have food for two days." Albert speaks as he examines the shelves with a few bottles of water and a few cereal bars.

"If you had accepted rationing from the start, as I suggested, we would have had enough food." Cloe's tone was even more irritated.

"I'm sorry for hoping that someone in our platoon would save us." Albert paced the room again.

"This is war, we don't win wars hoping that someone will save us, we need to do this."

The three remain silent, recognizing for the first time that there was no one outside waiting, no one on their side at the very least.

"Let's skip lunch today." Peter suggests.

"It's all right." The two agree and go to separate corners of the room.

***

On the last day, the screen next to the door starts to show a twenty-four hour countdown. They spend this time tidying up their backpacks, separating food and water in equal quantities in case one of them dies they don't lose so much, in the last ten minutes they are staring at the door and preparing for the worst.

"Going over the plan," Peter begins to speak, breaking the silence, but not the tension. "We are not going to use the powers, only as a last resort. Weapons first, then corporal fighting. Remember: powers only as a last resort. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

Five.

Cloe tries to hide that she is shaking.

Four.

Three.

Albert checks again that his weapon is loaded.

Two.

Peter closes his eyes, he doesn't want to see what made that noise at the door.

One.

The doors open and the scene they knew changed completely. In the place where tents, cars, stacked boxes and water tanks once existed, there was nothing left. It is possible to see some debris scattered on the ground and in the middle of them, corpses. All of our friends, now reduced to lifeless bodies. Peter didn't have the courage to search among the bodies for fear of finding Jon's, after the visual shock passed they started to smell the blood, gunpowder and rotting flesh, it was unbearable.

"Where are we going?" Cloe asked with her hand covering her nose.

"Let's look at everything that's left. Look for water, food, weapons, anything to help us survive." Peter started walking towards the place of the old shed and realized that Albert was standing in the same place, watching everything in shock.

"Albert?"

"We are in the middle of the dead zone," he replies without taking his eyes off the bodies, "we are doomed."

"We are not going to die here." Peter goes to him. "We will find a way. The protocol says that if you are attacked in the dead zone you have to go east, there is a secondary camp there."

"If he really exists." Albert looks at Peter with tears in his eyes.

"It is our only option, Albert."

"It's all right." Albert fixes his glasses. "We are not going to die here, right?"

"Right." Cloe and Peter respond.

***

They found nothing that could really help. The enemies made sure to take whatever was useful and destroy the rest, their stock boiled down to one bottle of water each and six cereal bars in total. That was the first time that Peter thought they were going to die there.

Izumi  
Location: Japan  
Time: 18:13

Izumi woke up desperately after a nightmare, in which her mother attacked her, by instinct she quickly held her sword, ready to attack, it took a while before she finally realized it was just a dream, she went to the kitchen and noticed that there was tea in none of the cupboards. She thought about going to the store to buy, but she didn't want to see people running away from her as if she were going to kill them all if they looked at her the wrong way. She settled for coffee, went to the living room, sat on the sofa and turned on the television.  
After rumors about a new war had started, apparently all channels only talked about it. Even with no official attack, just rumors that troops were moving. In the first newspaper that stopped, there was the headline: "Where's General From The Twelve Who protects Japan?"  
The presenter was speculating on the reasons why Izumi had not made an appearance supporting the Japanese army and how the other members of the twelve had made several appearances and were willing to fight on the front lines.

"Is there a reason behind our only protector not showing up?" The presenter asked the interviewee.

"Fear, perhaps." He replied and gave a smile that meant it was a joke, but Izumi knew well what kind of man he was. It is because of men like this that we are returning to war.

Natasha  
Location: Unknown  
Time: Unknown

The first thing Natasha received after waking up was an explanatory leaflet, she lost count of how many times she reread, enough to quote each word in her head.  
You were chosen to be part of a test on people with powers for the purpose of creating Hybrids and ending the war. You are stuck in a different time flow. Do not try anything.  
After a while a man, white hair, pale skin and white coat came in to explain.

"Hello," he said as he entered the room. "I am responsible for the experiment and the time flow."

Natasha continued to stare at the man.

"I'll try to explain, we couldn't use such a large building or we would draw unnecessary attention so they hired me to solve this problem."

She started looking at her nails, as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"My power is very simple, there are several people in this room at the same time, but I separate them in different places and if they die they will all appear in this room at the same time and as you know, two bodies do not occupy the same place. Imagine five hundred. "

The man left, his posture was proud as if he had just explained his theory to a group of renowned scientists. Natasha started examining the room, a door for exit and entry, nothing she could use as a weapon, her powers did not work there, she did not know what her power was, and had to dispel the thought that they had taken them away for ever. She knew she needed to immobilize the doctor who came in the door, she needed to be quick enough to run the furthest down the corridors before she was captured or killed, the feeling was that being killed would be the most likely. She needed to come up with a plan, as soon as possible to get away or die trying.


End file.
